


a big boy prompt fomr ya boy

by Charles_Bradbury



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt May is dead, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony, do i write this into something??, i hate me?, im super tired lol?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Bradbury/pseuds/Charles_Bradbury
Summary: its ya boy lozza hoy minoy back attit not again w a crazy new storyline that has never been done before and is 100% originaldo i actually write this or just keep adding to this weird story over time?





	a big boy prompt fomr ya boy

Prompt: 

Aunt may is dead lol zoinks who wouldve guessed 

She dies same way uncle ben does YIKES 

But this time peter doesn’t whitness it bc hes out w tony 

He gets a call and just LEAVES 

Like man omg hejust bolts its crazy 

But anyway the story is about how he becomes emotionally stable but also along the way is outed so people know hes spiderman 

Its bad 

It happens like as soon as aunt may dies 

Hes still in his costume 

He swings to the hospital 

And takes off his mask and everyones like WTF SP[IDERMNA 

And hes like yeah but wheres my aunt ygm??? 

Amd theyre like uh dead sorry mate so we re gonna call child servoices and hes like oop gotta go cry pm a roof now tah tah and theyre like nope and he like beats up security and goes to a roof and then tony activates the child safety protocsll thing and finds him and just sits w him on the roof and spidey cries on his shoulder bc hes just a kid and its sad ??? 

Anyhoo uh yeash after hes outed he stays at tonys for a week, he doesn’t go home til like the thursday and thisn happens on the saturday and he gets in and falls to the flor and cries bc he had such a good morning w her before he left and he wqs told to be back on the sunday but ph well that didn’t haoppen 

He went to grab clothes and stuff and now tony is sat w a crying teenager trying to calm him down? Lovin life, yeno 

He decided on the roof top to not let him fall in a depressive rut but also to let peter work through what he needs to with the support he seaks, not the support that is forced upon him bc that’s toxic 

Uh well when hes outed theres a bunch of paps and they like find out bc people take pics in the hospital? Like the ones with a broken arm or summit who are like omg spiderman bc they’ve been waiting for like 6 hours to grt chrcked 

Yeah so people stalk him and find out that his n ame is peter parker so that stresses him more out and tony is trying to keep a handle on the press, thi guy flash tells the public thst hes spidermans friend while peters off of school grom aunt mays death and the press are all up in it 

Oh when he gets back to school people are wither afraid of him, in awe of him, or tryiung to get up hiss ass til he has a breakdown and h=goes onto the roof where the pap see him and he breaks a guys camera 

He gets called into the teachers office and then tonys vsllrf bc hes looking after him and prideys all like mr stark im sorry you know ic snt do this no im sorry and literally ike trying to control himself and has a panic asttack 

They go home tonys like kid you gotta talk 2 me and peters like nah and tonys like well what if I get ice cream and pizza and hes like uh maybe and they sit in tonys rooma nd talk abput tonys parents and what he did and then how peter is feeling and everything and it’s a real bonding moment 

Peter goes back to school the next week and its still tense and shit but people are more.. Chill? Theres less paps but still paps if ygm? Least they don’t know hes living w tony lol 

Oh wait now they do bc a pap caught him on a photo w him leaning on tonys shoulder and started calling tony a pervert and tony has to make a statement and he says hes decided to adopt peter and oc peters pissed but also happy bc he wnts that and hes confused and theytalk again and peper is also there to talk and shes like heck yeah I want u as a kid and hes like kk 

He agrees ro talk to a therapist once a week, one that tpony used ot go to after afhganistan(one of which nobofy knew bout bc he only went whe he 100%needed to talk to somebody) 

So peter is like less stressed and its good 

**Author's Note:**

> hi should i write this properly lol i actualy like the whole idea im just so #random and#weird ha ha XD 
> 
>  
> 
> lol i hate me pretend you never read any of this


End file.
